


boo

by friendlyfronds



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventures in Language, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyfronds/pseuds/friendlyfronds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re three hours into their Skype call, and Bitty’s accent is louder than his actual words. Drawled stories of Georgia summer days linger on his lips, take their time to melt on his tongue - Jack thinks, absently, of peach ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boo

They’re three hours into their Skype call, and Bitty’s accent is louder than his actual words. Drawled stories of Georgia summer days linger on his lips, take their time to melt on his tongue - Jack thinks, absently, of peach ice cream. 

On the screen of his laptop, Bitty stretches, looking drowsy and warm. It’s been less than a month since they’ve seen each other in person, but sometimes, in the soft din of the night when the glow of his computer is the only light in his apartment, Jack thinks he would give the Stanley Cup just to hear those stretched syllables from under the same blanket. To feel them brushing against his lips.

But not yet. Not yet.

 _I love you so much it hurts,_ Jack thinks _, I didn’t know it would hurt. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Not yet.

Jack does his best to hide a jaw-cracking yawn, but it’s not enough, if the look Bitty’s giving him when he blinks back to focus is any indication. He’s smiling, a mixture of accusatory and fond, cheeks dimpled and eyes crinkled. Jack’s heart aches in his chest. He hopes it never stops hurting.

“I think it’s time for bed, _mon boo_ , you have to get up early tomorrow - lord, _I_ have to get up early tomorrow,” Bitty says, and Jack - blinks. Tilts his head.

“I - what did you just call me?” Bitty blanches, instantly awake.

“ _Mon - boo?_ Oh, goodness, please don’t tell me it’s an insult - I triple checked Google Translate and everything, _oh_ \- ”

Jack struggles to keep a straight face. “What word are you trying to say?” he asks, biting his cheek to keep from grinning. Bitty, flushing as red as his Samwell t-shirt, buries his face and his hands and groans.

“Well, it’s spelled _m-o-n b-e-a-u,_ ” Bitty begins, a little muffled through his hands. It takes a second to click, but when it does - before Jack can even  _hope_ to do anything else, he’s _laughing_ , head thrown back and shoulders shaking with delight. (Bitty takes several deep breaths and a definitely indecent number of screenshots.) A long minute or two passes before Jack gets himself under control, brushing off the last traces of his amusement with a long, content sigh and a probably dopey grin. Bitty is watching him with an obviously obligatory pout, and Jack just _looks_ at him. Grins.

“You could make a boy feel self conscious with a reaction like that, you know,” Bitty drawls, eyes glinting in the low light and lips twitching as he tries to keep a straight face. His cheeks are still tinted with embarrassment, and Jack doesn’t think he’s ever _wanted_ so badly in his life. 

“From my understanding, it’s pronounced more like _bow_ , not - _boo_ ,” Jack offers, and Bitty giggles, a little, helplessly amused; Jack’s head spins, a little, helplessly enamored.

“Well, we can’t all be fluent. I guess I’ll just have to stick to calling you handsome in English then, won’t I?” Bitty sighs. Dramatically. It’s dangerously endearing.

“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind being your boo,” Jack chirps back, doing his best to pretend he’s not preening. Bitty wrinkles his nose at the thought.

“Hush, you French-Canadian mook, see if I ever try to do anything sweet for you ever again - and stop distracting me, mister, I wasn’t kidding when I said it’s time for bed - goodness, I might as well be sleeping with my eyes open. You have training and I have lord _knows_ what in the morning, but there’s definitely something to be done, pies to be baked.” Jack knows he’s right, but - Jack knows he’s right.

“Alright, alright. I’ll call you tomorrow. Night, _mon beau_ ,” he murmurs, eyelids drooping despite himself. Bitty tries to roll his eyes, but only makes it halfway before he interrupts himself to yawn. His eyes barely open back up.  

“Goodnight, honey, I - I’ll miss you. Sweet dreams,” he hums, and Jack’s heart aches and aches and _aches_.

“I’ll miss you too, Bits. Sweet dreams.” He ends the call and shuts his laptop. His apartment is so, so silent. Jack lies in the dark, laptop still humming low and warm on his ribs, and thinks, _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first fic (if you could even call it that) of the fandom! it's very short, i know, but if anyone likes this then i might start working on some longer stuff. if you like this, please leave a kudos or review - you would honestly make my day. no, i'm serious. i posted this on tumblr (http://anemonenemies.tumblr.com/post/144516927734/jackbitty) too if you're interested - i hope you enjoy! (also whoops i realized i uploaded the wrong version, so edited like 10 minutes after it was posted to fix that!)


End file.
